


Jitters

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: In which Burnet is a fricking mess.





	Jitters

“BRRINNGGGGG!”

“HOLD ON! FINISHIN’ A KILLER SANDWICH! WOO!” Kukui shouted from the kitchen, placing a slice of homemade bread on top of a monstrous egg sandwich with a flourish.

"...not that you can hear me yet!" he added sheepishly. 

Rubbing his hands together, he eagerly grabbed his plate and smoothly roll stepped into the living room, careful to not drop his delicious breakfast.

He gingerly settled in front of his laptop, kicking up his feet and smiling at the adorable contact picture of a grinning white haired woman in blue graduation robes.

He clicked to answer, subconsciously preening a bit as the call connected.

“Heya, honey! Early call today?”

“HiKukuiwhatsupareyouhavingagooddayIhopeyourehavingagoodday!”

Kukui blinked.

“…wha?”

“SorryImtalkingfastIlltrytoslowdownbutitshardtoslowdown.”

“…are you…are you okay, Burnet?” Kukui asked, leaning in to inspect the woman on the other end of the line. "You look...okay, there isn't a nice way to say this. You look like you've been zapped with a Thunderbolt."

His loving girlfriend, in all her wild-haired, wide-eyed glory, blinked.

She started cackling. 

“No, no, no, I've never been better! I woke up with a migraine, so I’m home on a sick day.”

Her right eye twitched. 

“Aww no, you gotta be kidding me! Not another one!”

She grinned and shifted under her green blanket. 

“It’s okay I took my medicine right away when I saw the flashing lights and then I had my afternoon espresso and now I feel great. And I mean really great. This is great.”

“HOLD UP. YOU TOOK YOUR MEDICINE AND THEN HAD ESPRESSO?”

“Uh-huh! I wasn’t really thinking, but it’s okay. I don’t feel sick anymore! I feel great now.”

“Honey. Those pills have caffeine.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You had espresso with more caffeine.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You just had a crap ton of caffeine.”

“Whatever! I’ll be fine.”

“You’re vibrating.”

“I feel so good. I think I can smell colors.”

Kukui slowly smacked his forehead with his palm.

“As long as you feel better?”

“I do feel better, and now I’m talking to you and that makes me feel even more better!”

Kukui smiled, a bit touched.

“Aww! Sweetheart. I’d rub your shoulders if I were there.”

“That would be so nice.”

“You should go for a massage once the headache’s gone. Maybe you should get regular ones as a preventative, yeah?”

“Hmm. Maybe.”

“You deserve that, honey.”

Burnet smiled, still shaky and wide-eyed.

“Aww.”

“Seriously. Not to get heavy, but sometimes I worry you don’t…take care of yourself?” Kukui said hesitantly, wincing a little and rubbing the back of his head.

“Huh?”

“I worry about you sometimes. Not to tell you what to do, but…you forget to eat. You barely sleep. You never see the sun. You’re getting more and more headaches.”

Burnet frowned and huddled into her blanket.

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not something you need to apologize for.”

She frowned again.

“Force of habit.”

“Aww, right. I know.”

They lapsed into a slightly awkward silence.

“You deserve to take care of yourself. You deserve to feel good. That’s all,” Kukui finally said.

Burnet silently looked down at her shaking hands.

She fought back tears.

“I think I needed to hear that.”

She took a deep breath. 

“I’ll…call to schedule regular massages. At the spa near the lab. Once I get some rest. And something to eat.”

Kukui smiled.

“That’d make me really happy.”

“In return, can you make sure you’re…can you make sure you’re resting too? Don’t think I haven’t noticed the dark circles under your eyes. And how slow you’re moving,” Burnet said, fixing him with narrowed eyes.

“Err…”

“Are you overdoing Z-Moves again?”

Kukui gave her a sheepish look.

“Aww, man. Busted.”

“I’ll take care of myself if you do.”

“You drive a hard bargain, lady.”

Burnet laughed and wagged a finger at him.

“You don’t get to lecture me if I can’t lecture you back.”

“…Haha. Fine! You win. If I overdo it, I’ll give myself a ton of rest afterwards.”

“That’s fair.”

They silently smiled at each other.

“Be right back. I have a salad in the fridge. And I’ll grab some water, too.”

“Just a salad?”

“Don’t worry, it’s got tons of goodies on it. Not just leafy greens. It has nuts and cheese and croutons and fruit and other good stuff. Juniper picked it up for me at the deli down the road earlier this morning.”

“Oh, okay. That place’s awesome. If it’s the one I remember.”

In a few minutes she was back with a large salad in her hands.

“Oooh, that looks really good!”

“Your sandwich looks good too.”

“Oh snap, totally forgot I had that!”

They eagerly dug into their food together.

“Hey, I stopped shaking,” Burnet laughed after demolishing half of the salad.

She held her hand up for Kukui to see.

“Woo, alright! Way to go! I feel more energized too!”

“Yeah, you’re definitely a lot more peppy than you were!”

They silently finished their food, not caring how sloppy or goofy they looked to each other.

Burnet tossed the empty bowl into her trash can and stretched happily, the blanket still on her shoulders like a cape.

“Nice.”

“Feel better, cutie?”

“Tons. Do you?”

“Tons!”

Burnet slowly reclined onto her bed, burrowing under the blanket as she got comfortable.

She let out a satisfied sigh.

“I need to get back to work. Will you be okay?” Kukui asked gently.

“Uh-huh. I might nap. I can feel the painkillers wearing off. I don’t want to take another one unless I absolutely need to.”

“Perfect. Get lots of rest until you feel better.”

“I will.”

She blinked shyly, her thick eyelashes fluttering at her boyfriend.

“Thank you.”

He grinned.

“I love you. Talk to you later tonight if you’re up to it?”

“Uh-huh. Bye.”

“Later, honey!”

Burnet smiled and reached out to end the call.

 

* * *

 

She fell asleep with her hand hovering over a sent text.

> I love you too. <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't updated recently, here. Have another drabble! Based on harrowing true events that occurred this past weekend! 
> 
> Don't mix migraine meds and espresso, kids. It's not worth it.


End file.
